TEEN TITANS a new shadow
by newlies
Summary: i hold sting in my hand and jump off the building. i hear screams of the people under me, i let my wings come out and i fly to a alyway. i think of my brother and the beast this is not over brother i fly to another building and land on the top...
1. Part 1

-1Part 1

I hold sting by my side and jump off the building. Feeling the wind hit my face and hearing screams from people below me. I let my wings catch me and hear people gasp and point up at me. I lost interest in hiding along time ago, I have wings and have a sword. that's it, but not exactly… my wings slow me down, and I glide to a little alleyway were no one is at. I put sting away and look at the huge titan tower. If they knew about me, what would they do? Take me in, or throw me away? I gave up trying to become a new titan, and chose to do it on my own. I have no team to count on, or to help me when I need it.

_I wonder if they would help me with the beast?_ the beast is a monster that keeps trying to kill me and it never seems to die, it looks like a 3d shadow of a lion on a bad hair day, it has claws that tear flesh off anything they can, and it was sent to kill me. The only way I know when it is near me is a low growl that scares the crap out of people.

I jump up and fly up to the tower. _lets find out what they will do to me._ the thought keeps going through my mind, I feel a exciting fear but I continue. I fly up to the glass and watch robin and cyborg play a video game, raven meditate starfire cook, and beast boy looking for the remote. I chuckle slightly, and knock on the glass.

There reaction was fast, robin and cyborg jumped at the same time, raven opens her eyes, starfire jumps and spills whatever she was cooking, beastboy jumps and hits his head on a table, they all look at me. I wave and fly to the roof, and wait.

I sit down and watch the 6 titans come out of the house and on to the roof. "hi did I scare you at all?" I ask them, smiling. "who the hell are you" cyborg yells at me, he sounds startled. "My name is airon" I tell them all, still smiling. "whoever you are we'll take you down" robin says. "I told u , its airon, and I don't think you really want to challenge me" I say to him. He looks at me, "I have seen worse and taken people down worse then you" he says, it sounds like a brag. Beastboy changes into a t-rex and runs at me. I sigh, " I didn't want to fight you" I tell them, "but you just seem to think I am a bad guy, so I guess I have to fight to stay alive" , still smiling at them, I pull out sting, my sword, and get ready for a fight.

They look at sting, then back at me. Beastboy stops and changes back to normal. "what are you?" beastboy asks. "I am a shadow thief" I tell him. They all stop and look at me again. "a what?" cyborg asks." I told you, I am a shadow thief" I say to him, "and not a bad guy for you ether, unless you make me one". "but then what do u want with us?" raven asks me. "to help you" I tell her. They all look startled at my response, I smile. "but you seem to not want help so I will leave you" I say to them. I spread my wings and jump up "WAIT" all 6 yell at me. I stop and land again. "what?" I ask. "I guess that you can stay and help us out, but first you need to go through training" robin tells me.

_Ravens view_

Raven looks at the newcomer, airon, if that's his real name or not. She cant help but stare at his wings, black wings that were huge, his face is in a smile but she knows he isn't feeling the joy or happiness behind the smile. His face was a filthy mess, it had dirt all over it and he seemed like he hadn't been in a house for along time, his eyes were a dark blue, and he had hair that went down his face. he was dressed in a black suit that was torn in places and had a blood stain on it. _but that sword!_ his sword was a black sword with righting down it that said _time will come and time will leave, if you cant change with it then stay out but if you can then fight._ it didn't seem like it was a big thing, and it wasn't, the sword was a shadow, it would move like fire and it had a strange feeling that made her entranced by it. On the other side of the engraved message was one word and it was in dark red _sting_ she didn't know what it meant but it seemed like it was important. She didn't say a thing, she would let robin talk right now.

Airons story

I sit down on the couch and watches robin set up the course for him, starfire was watching me, like I was a prisoner, raven started to meditate again, beast boy played his game, and cyborg was out helping robin. _great _I thought_ I finally get some strange courage to come here, and I am all ready stuck in the normal lives of titans_.I let my wings fold and relax a little. Beast boy smiles "alright, take that cyborg, your score is beaten!" he starts to dance. He looks at me, "how good are you at video game's?" he looks closely at me. "meh, I have never played them" I tell him. He stops, his jaw jropped 'oh my god, u have never played?" he asks again. "nope" I tell him. He hands me a remote, "this is called a remote, and is a players best friend." he tells me. I smile "just because I've never played doesn't mean I don't know the basics" I tell him. "fine, but you will need to use this button to go, this one to stop, this one to turn…" he tells me, pointing at buttons as he talks. "I get it" I tell him. "ok, then lets go" he tells me, smiling, he jumps on the couch and starts it. I start to get it, as soon as I realized I was looking at the wrong car. "ha! I'm going to win, ha ha!" he yells in my ear. I push three buttons at the same time, it speeds me up, I pass beast boys car, "haha whose wining now?" I tell him, smiling. Starfire giggles and sits down on the couch. I drive my car past the finish line, smile, "video games aren't that hard." I tell beast boy. "yeah, well I was going easy on you, I let you win" beast boy says at my direction. "suure" I laugh. Robin walks in, ok, the course is ready. I get up and walk out with robin, everyone follows. Beast boy still murmuring "I let him win, he must have lied about not playing before…". I smile and wave at him, "I have never played before, I am usually fighting the beast" I tell him. "the beast?" robin asks me. "hopefully you wont find out" I tell him. Raven looks at me "the beast?, do you mean that it is still alive?" she asks me, looking worried. "yes, it is, and I have killed it many times, I don't know how it keeps coming back" I tell her.

They all were looking at me as I jumped down to the course, and waited at the starting line. Robin yells "READY…SET…GO!" I run down the pathway. Holding sting in my hand, and jump at the robotic things shooting at me, I slice 1 in half, jump to the next, and stabs it ,sting lets out a sizzling

sound and it explodes. I feel the darkness in me and use it. I jump back on the path, I use the dark powers of a shadow thief, and destroy all of the guns by me. I jump up, and my wings shoot out, I fly over to the next part of the course and use a trinity of shadows I learned long ago, shadows fall over the guns, and the all explode, I land and feel lightheaded, _never use the trinity, never use the trinity_. I look up at the titans, they all have jaw dropped, wide eyes, except for raven, who is staring at me, robin says the time, my eyes open wide. "20 seconds" I look at sting, it glows dark blue. "wow, I have never done anything in 20 seconds" I tell no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I look down at sting and see it glowing a dark red. I look up and see the streets empty, robin is hiding behind a car, beast boy is behind a building, raven is hidden in shadows, star is with robin, I'm on top of a building with cyborg. "this will be fun and easy" he whispers to me. I look at him "I am use to fighting hard" I tell him. A noise down on the street gets all of the titans attention. A tall man walks down the middle of the street. He stops and smiles "I know your there titans" he yells in every direction. Robin jumps out and hits him. He jumps out of the way and throws a bomb and robin. The bomb becomes black as raven stops it and throws it back at him. He jumps out of the way. Star grabs him and tries to stop him. he pulls star off him and jumps out of beast boys way as he charged at the man as a lion. Cyborg jumps down and hit's the man. The man jumps out of the way and hits cyborg out of his way. "you all are no match for me" he tells them. I smile and jump down and grab him, sting on his neck. "you can't take me" I whisper in his ear. He freezes and tries to see who I am. I hold him by the hair keeping him faced the titans. "well good job airon" robin tells me. "dude!! That was awesome, you rock!!" beast boy tells me. I smile and bow, still holding him so he bows to, and hears the titans laughs at it.

"Dude that sword is wicked, can I hold it?" beast boy asks me later on that night. I was showing sting to the titans and beast boy had to touch. Sting sizzled a little and burnt his finger. "ouch, hey!! That sword burnt me!!!" he looks at me, confused. "its not a human made sword, it has many powers" I tell him. "it is a sword made of darkness, it will do anything I tell it to" .

"well that's just weird" he says and grabs stings handle. He holds it for a moment and it diapers. It reapers in my hand, I look at it. "it chose me, I didn't chose it" I tell him. He looks puzzled "wha?". "this sword has a mind of its own, so I don't chose it, it chose me" I explain to him. "creepy" he says looking at it. "I've never heard of darkness power before, what is it?" robin asks me. Raven looks at him "darkness is a strange force of power like what I use only it is more advanced" raven tells him. "wait, you mean that his sword is more powerful then you? Sweet!" beast boy says. I look at him, actually its weaker then her, but can do more things, like transform into anything I want it to, and all I do is think to it and it will work." I tell him. "wow, it can do more then her magic?" he asks me. I nod and lift it, darkness shoots out of its tip and lands by beast boy, it starts to bubble and then shapes into another beast boy. The real beast boy looks at it. "wicked!!" he says. The fake beast boy looks at him. "dude I am a model of him now?" it says. The real beast boy jumps back and starts at it. "it just….wow cool!!" he says still staring at it. The darkness changes into robin. "well now it looks better" the real robin says. "now I look like a freak" it says back to him. Everyone laughs but robin and then it changes into cyborg. "I am a robot BEWARE OF MY ROBOT POWERS ROAR" it says in a robotic voice. Starfire giggles at it. It changes into star fire and mimics her giggle. Then changes into me. Then it enters sting again. "dude, I want that power, I could have fun with that…" beast boy says. "I don't think you need that bb" cyborg says. Beast boy looks at me and changes into a little puppy. I smile at him and pick him up. "you do know that I have killed puppy's, they always turn into a mutinies freak with a bad hair due" . Bb changes back. "you're a cruel cruel man" he says to me. I smile " you have no idea" I tell him. "hey bb did you beat my score on the game?" cyborg asks beast boy. "ohhhh yeah" he says smiling. "then its on little man its on!" cyborg says grabbing a remote. Beast boy jumps on the couch and grabs his remote.

_The enemy's story_

"So you are telling me that airon joined the teen titans?" the dark man asks. "y-yes sir h-he joined when I fought them last." the goon says. The dark man slams his fists on the table. "then how about we remind him who and what he is." the dark man say. The goon smiles "very well sir" he walks away.


End file.
